(1) Field of the Invention
Multiple pane glass window units, particularly, an invisible mullion for sealing and supporting pairs of glass pane ends in abutting relationship.
(2) The Prior Art
SHEA, JR., et al.: 4,464,874 PA0 FRANCIS 4,500,572 PA0 MONDON 4,604,840 PA0 WHITMYER 4,650,702 PA0 SHEA, JR., et al. 4,691,489 PA0 GALBRAITH 4,766,709
The prior art will be discussed in an INFORMATION DISCLOSURE STATEMENT to be filed at a later date.